No One Cares
by Kai Chen
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter had a twin. Not a normal twin. One-Shot.


No one. There was no one. No one was there for me. They had abandoned me. For another. My Twin. The better one. The one who hid everything behind a mask and played the happy role of a long lost abused child. One who had 'been to hell and back', the survivor. I was questioned, constantly asked, "Aren't you happy he's back?" No. I'm not. I could see the shadows of guilt in his eyes. Too far gone in madness. The eyes of murderers, too far gone. The eyes that hid not the should, but the secrets of the past.

He took my friends. My family. My future. Jealousy is said to be the ugly monster that constantly rears its head. Yes, I am jealous of what he took, the love that was meant for me, stolen, trashed, abandoned me for HIM. He was suspicious. I tried to tell someone. No one cared. They didn't believe me. Said I was paranoid, delusional, but that look on his face when anything remotely supernatural happened around him. The glee, the laughter, crazed cackling haunting my dreams, thriving in my nightmares. No one cared anymore. No parents rushing up to see if I was okay if I woke up screaming, no friends asking about the haunted look on my face. He was stealing my life. Erasing my existence.

The other day, I walked into my house with my 'twin'. My mum questioned who I was. "Kyle, did you bring a friend home?" My own mother, who carried me for 9 months, gave birth to me, WHO RAISED ME, WHO SHOWERED ME WITH LOVE had forgotten me. Who I was. Tears welled up, threatening to spill, my heart froze and shattered. I let out a pained whimper and ran to my room, barricading myself in. Then I felt another presence. "Kyle,. What do you want? Who are you? GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK!" He smiled at me. That sickening grin of his. "Dear brother," he purred, "I'm the one assigned to Destroy. Your. Life. " Assigned? My mind was in chaos. I gripped his collar, "What do you mean assigned? Who told you to do this What are you?" A chilling laugh echoed in my room. "It was Sir Cupid, of course, his magic ability to make people fall in love with out a price." Then he left.

Cupid isn't real? Neither is magic, but how could I explain what happened , my existence being erased. The vacant questioning look my mum my mum gave me. The one of care, love and pride when she looked at Kyle. The eyes that had been directed at me until he came. I jumped out of the window with my photo albums and went to the forest behind my house. I sat at the base of a tree, and flipped open the first album. Me in the school play when I was five. Except it wasn't me. I frantically flipped through all the albums. I had been replaced. Replaced by Kyle. The only thing that proved my existence. My memories and childhood were gone. All gone because of him.

The feeling of hopelessness, being useless, unloved. It'd disappear if Kyle disappeared. Yes, he'd disappear. I'd make him disappear. Everything would go back to normal if he was gone. I could feel my wet, blotchy face twist into the sick parody of a smile, eyes full of rage, mind set on one goal. Kill Kyle. I crawled back into my room and grabbed the pocket knife covered in dried blood I stole from Kyle. I'd kill him for myself and the lives of those he destroyed before me. This was justice.

I walked into his room, asking for comfort. He looked at me strangely and told me to sit down. I pounced. I held him down and stabbed him. In the heart. Again and again. I could feel the pool of blood saturating into my skin, and I grinned at the lifeless eyes before me. He was gone. I'd have my life back. What I didn't account for in my craw, was cutting myself on the wrist. I was already bleeding out by the time my parent s found me.

"_Psychologically traumatised teen from the death of twin brother at the age of 6 recently found dead, in what is presumed to be a suicide incident. Patient had been suspected of mental instability. Verdict reached by reports of continuously talking to self, indicating symptoms of schizophrenia, specifically to a person, Kyle (deceased twin brother), and withdrawal from peers. Parents are unable to comment and we'll be back with more tonight."_

I stared at the television in shock. What were they talking about. Then I saw a baby with a bow and arrows. "Nice ta meet ya kid. I'm Cupid. You now work for me."


End file.
